User blog:Tkid115/Xbox One vs PS4 vs Wii U - 115 Rap Battles 7
Today, we have my seventh battle! It features the next (current, if you want to get technical) consoles to get on the market: Microsoft's Xbox One Sony's Playstation 4 and Nintendo's Wii U But are there other gaming options that deserve the spotlight? 'Cast:' Nice Peter as Xbox One/NES EpicLLOYD as PS4 George Watsky as Wii U Zach Sherwin as PC 'Beat:' Beat: PS4 starts at 0:34 ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BATTLES!!! XBOX ONE!!! VS..... PS4!!!!!!!!!!!!! um...VS..... WII UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! BEGIN!!! ''' '' ''PS4:'' It's the console KING! You still don't who you're facin'! The next generation! The 4th Playstation! X has been marked on the One that went ZERO! Wii's as weak as a flea while I'm slick like Neo! ''Xbox One:'' Hold up! (Crowd cheers) I'm called One for a reason! The One that was filling those stockings last holiday season! Sony needs to copy Occulus Rift just to keep their sight! And Nintendo needs their tablet shield to take me in a fight! ''Wii U:'' Wii will super smash you to the ground!! Call this gaming uprising! You're both next-gen consoles? That's sure suprising! Cause' you're down-graded to shit! Listing all of your weak points! Sony needs to straighten up and I'll take away X-boy's steroids! ''PS4:'' I need to straighten up? Why don't you look at your sales! I'm nothing but an All-Star while your online's gotten stale! And I'm not done with you, Microsoft! The people are still debating, wether they should trade in their VCR for the new king of gaming! ''Xbox One:'' Okay, slim. I really hate being called that! You slanted, two-slabbed, black, whack, freaking italiac! And I'm on roids? Ha! U look like you can use a few! Maybe to boost your sales and the way you move, Wii U! ''Wii U:'' I need to step up? I think I'm doing just fine! At least I'm not ending up in the return line! In about 2 years, almost nobody will play you! Because you're both too complicated and they can't upgrade you! ''PC:'' Oh, hi! I'm PC gaming! Been around since forever! Notice how every single thing you bitches do, I can do better! From gaming, surfing, and downloading anything imaginable! Thinking you can top this conquerer of worlds is simply RADICAL! Microsoft epicly FAILED with the X-box! They just need to keep on making me! I'll be crushing Sony and stupid Nintendo's puny Wii Wii! I'll slaughter each of you noobs like a first-person shooter, cause' I have more power than all you bitches combined, cause' I'm THE computer! ''NES:'' BAH! Let me tell you about the time where it was only ME! And people had more fun playing me alot than all you three! Back in my day, we weren't HD! All I was, was 8-Bit! You 3 better wise up and rise up or the public will go ape-shit! Xbox, jesus! Lower your price! People would rather study astronomy! Instead of buying you, the buyer could instead fix the entire economy! Nobody cares if you look good! It's the quality that matters! But if you fall off a 1 ft. shelf, your entire console will shatter! PS4 needs to just shape up and stop slanting! You don't need to be taking! You just need to be granting! And Wii U? You're my desendant! Yet you're as bad as the rest! Follow in my footsteps! Focus on the games and you'll soon be the best! PC gaming? Or PC LAME-ing? Stick to Battlefield 4 and Sim-City! Not everyone's wallet is big enough for an experience equally as shitty! Follow in my footsteps, young ones! Change the goals that you're chasing! Stop focusing on money, then you'll appeal to this generation! WHO WON?!!!! YOU DECIDE!!!! 115 (BLING!) RAP BATTLES!!!''' WHO WON?!!! Xbox One PS4 Wii U PC NES Category:Blog posts